Still in Love?
by MJTMGURL
Summary: Rachel finds out she's still in love with Ross


"Can you believe it? Chandler and Monica are engaged" Rachel Green said to one of her best friends Ross Gellar. "Yeah I know. I always thought we would be the first ones" Ross said. "But you had to cheat" Rachel said starting to get a little angry. "We were on a break" Ross yelled. "We were not on a break" Rachel yelled back getting even angrier. "Yes....." Ross began. "I'm not gonna start this again. Seeya later Ross" Rachel said as she left the Central Perk. While Rachel walked back to her apartment she thought back to the day she and Ross broke up. Ross thought they were on a break but Rachel just didn't want to see or hear him that night. He thought she was cheating on him because she was doing things with a guy from work. //_Okay that sounds bad, but why would I cheat on him_//Rachel thought. When Rachel wanted to apologize for the fight they she and Ross made up and were happy. Later that day she found out Ross had cheated on her the night before. //_He didn't trust me. Why would I cheat? I would never have done that I loved Ross too much to do that_// Rachel began to think //_I don't know. He did love me back and we tried to get back together but it didn't work. But when I'm with Ross just me and Ross I get that feeling like I'm in love. OH-MY-GOD. I am still in love with Ross_// Rachel was so confused she couldn't believe it. She walked into her apartment and headed toward her bedroom. "Rachel, sweety you don't live here anymore." Monica Gellar said. She was one of her best friends and they used to be roommates but now Monica lived with her fiance Chandler Bing. "Right I live across the hall with Joey" Rachel said trying to make a joke to cover her confusion. "Seeya later Mon" Rachel walked across the hall to her apartment when she came in her roommate and one of her best friends Joey Tribianni was watching Baywatch. "Hey Rach" Joey said still staring at the TV. "Hey" Rachel mumbled back as she headed to her room. She was so confused but she knew she was right she still loved Ross.

********************************* 

Rachel sat up. It was morning and she was still confused. "Okay. I'm gonna tell him today first time I see him." Rachel said out loud to herself. Rachel walked out of her room. Joey wasn't there he was probaly over at Monica's for breakfast. She didn't bother getting changed from her pajamas. She needed coffee. Rachel opened the door to Monica's apartment. "Hey Rach" Ross said "about yesterday I wanted to say I'm sorry." "Oh yeah no big deal" Rachel told him. //_Okay I'll tell him next chance I get after that_// she thought. "Rach are you okay you don't look so good?" her friend Phoebe Bouffay asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine just a little tired" Rachel told her as she poured her coffee, "I gotta go to work" she said. "Hey Rach. Can I come to the PJ party too?" Chandler said sarcastically as usual. "Ha-Ha" Rachel replied slamming the door and going to her apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Gunther" Ross said to the manager of the Central Perk. Ross sat down and ordered some coffee. He was about to read the newspaper when he saw a woman staring at him. She looked very familiar and was walking toward him. "Ross Gellar?" the woman asked. "Yeah" Ross said confused. "It's me Molly Smith" "Molly" Ross answered and gave her a hug "Wow I can't believe it's you. How long have you been in New York?" Ross asked. Molly was Monica and Rachel's other best friend from their freshman year but she had to move. "Only about a week" she answered "How are Monica and Rachel?" "They're great and they'll love to see you" Ross told her. "Ross would you like to go out with me tonight?" Molly asked all of a sudden. "Sure" Ross said "but wouldn't you rather hang out with Monica and Rachel?" "I can do that any old time. It's not every day that I want to go on a date with my friend" Molly said she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the coffee house. "A date" Ross said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel walked into her apartment. "Hey Joey" She said. Ross stood up from the chair he was sitting in next to Joey. "Hey Ross" she said nervously. //_Okay. NOW Rach tell him NOW_// she told herself "Ross" Rachel began "I wanted to talk to you" "Um....Rach can this wait I have a date?" Ross asked. "You...you have a date" she said losing he confidence "W.....with who?" "Molly Smith" Ross told her. "Molly's back? and she asked you out" Rachel said her confusion setting back in "Yeah I asked her if she'd rather hangout with you and Monica but she said she wanted to go out with me" Ross said feeling good about himself. "Who's Molly?" Joey asked feeling left out. "She's a friend of Monica and I from High school" Rachel informed him. "OOOOOO" Joey said. "Well you tell her I say hi" Rachel said. "Okay seeya later guys" Ross said and then left. "Oh-my-God. I can't believe it he's going out with one of my best friends" Rachel said. "What are you talking about Rachel?" Joey asked. "Nothing, nothing forget it" she told him and walked to her room.

************************************** 

It had been a week since Rachel almost told Ross she still loved him. Ross and Molly were really having fun together and Rachel was getting really jealous. She had just woken up and was standing at the door about to open it when she overheard Ross, Chandler, and Joey talking. "You guys I know this is rushing things but I think I'm in love with Molly" Ross told the guys. Rachel's heart sank. She opened that door trying not to cry. "Morning Rach" the three guys said. "Morning" she mumbled back. "I gotta go seeya later" Ross said. "Yeah me too. Bye" Chandler added and the two guys left. Rachel decided she couldn't stop herself from crying. Tears began to stream down her face. Joey heard her crying. "Hey Rach what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing" Rachel tried to convince him. "Come on tell me" Joey urged her. "It's Ross" Rachel admitted "I still love him and I just overheard him telling you and Chandler he loves Molly" "Oh come here" Joey said holding his arms out and embracing her. "Ross doesn't know what he's say he is just rushing things. If he knew you still loved him he would leave Molly in a heartbeat" "Thanks Joey" Rachel said "but could you keep this a secret?" "Sure I will. Now I think you should take the day off work" Joey said. "I don't think I could" Rachel told him. "Come on we can spend the day together" Joey said convincingly. "Okay" Rachel said.

************************************

Rachel's day was pretty nice. She stayed home watched TV with Joey and gave herself a manicure. "Rach are you ever gonna tell Ross?" Joey asked. "I don't know it's so weird there are so many things that could ruin a new relationship with him like the way we broke up last time and how we tried to get back together. I just don't know." Rachel told him. "Come on you're perfect for each other." Joey half whined half yelled "Plus you should tell him before things get any more serious with Molly" he added. "I guess I will" Rachel gave in

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ross walked into his apartment. He checked his messages. There was a message from Rachel. "Ross hi it's Rachel. Um....I need to talk to you right away. I don't care what time it is just come over right when you get home" Rachel's message said. "Okay then I better get over there" Ross told himself. He called a taxi. When he got to Rachel's he knocked on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone knocked on the door. Rachel woke up and started her way to the door. Joey had woke up too and when he saw Rachel was getting the door he plopped on his chair. Rachel knew who it was. It had to be Ross. She opened the door. "Hey Rach you wanted to talk to me" Ross said. "Yeah I did" Rachel said "Joey don't you have to do something" she told Joey. "Uh yeah I gotta to Monica and Chandler's" Joey said. As he walked out he went up to Rachel and whispered in her ear "Good Luck" he said and then patted Ross on the back. "What's with him?" Ross asked. "Oh nothing" Rachel replied nervously "Thanks for coming I know it's late but I really you but you have to let me finish before you say anything" "Okay" Ross said. "Okay, Ross I have recently been feeling these feelings for you. I.......I still love you. I know that we broke up and I thought it was over but it isn't. I don't think I can forgive you for cheating and please don't say we were on a break. I know what happened to us was hard but I can't help it. I'm still in love with you." Rachel explained. "Whoa" Ross said. "I really don't know what to say. I mean I thought I loved Molly but ya know I've been feeling like that lately too" "You have" Rachel said with relief. " Yeah I think going out with Molly and even thinking that I was in love with her was me trying to hide what I really felt......for you. I love you Rachel." Ross said as he walked up to her, put her in his arms and kissed her. The two of them stood there just holding each other like they'd never let go. //_He loves me too_// Rachel thought //_I can't believe it took me three years to figure out I am still in love with him_// "Rachel" Ross said "I still have to break up with Molly" "Oh yeah now I feel really bad about this. I mean this girl was one of my best friends and now she's probably gonna hate me" Rachel told Ross. "No I won't tell her it's you. I'll figure something out" he said. "You're great" Rachel said. Just then Joey stormed in. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked. "They They kicked me out they said it was too late and I couldn't tell them why I was over there cause you didn't want me too. So they kicked me out" Joey said angry then looking at Ross and Rachel he smiled "So are you two back together?" "Yeah sort of I just have to break up with Molly." Ross told him "Oh yeah Rachel I can't stay she always calls after our dates and she'll suspect something if I'm not there." he added. "Okay" Rachel said then kissing him said "I love you" "I love you too. Ross said and then as he was leaving Joey said "this is great!" "Bye Joey" Ross said. "Joey please don't tell anyone yet." Rachel asked. "Oh man I can't keep secrets I don't like to" Joey whined. "You did it for Monica and Chandler" Rachel said cornering him to say yes. "Fine" Joey said.

***********************************

Rachel put on the nicest pair of earrings she could find. She walked out of the bedroom to find Phoebe was in the living room with Joey. "Wow! Rachel where are you going?" Phoebe asked. "Um......I have a date" Rachel said. "With who?" she asked again. "It's no one you know" Rachel lied. Just then Ross in and not noticing Phoebe he kissed Rachel. Phoebes mouth was wide open and she gasped. "You two got back together!" she said happily. "Hey sweety. Phoebe's here" Rachel told Ross. "That's great" Phoebe said and then turned to Joey "You knew about this and didn't tell me" "They made me" Joey said pointing to Ross and Rachel. "As much as we'd like to stay we have to go or we'll miss our reservations." Ross said. "Bye" Rachel said and she and Ross left.

**************************************

Ross stayed over Rachel's that night and while they were sleeping in that morning everybody else was at Monica and Chandler's. "This is great breakfast, honey" Chandler said to Monica referring to the french toast she made him. "Thanks Monica said as she leaned down to kiss him. Then she sat down on the couch next to Joey and said "Joey where's Rachel I need to talk to her before I go to work" "She's still sleeping" Joey said. "Oh then I'll just go wake her up" Monica said and she left the apartment. "Joey" Phoebe yelled "She can't go over there" "Oh man" Joey said as he hit his hand to his head. "Rachel's gonna kill you" Phoebe said. "What are you two talking about?" Chandler asked clueless. Meanwhile at Rachel's apartment Monica had just walked in she knocked on Rachel's door. There wasn't an answer so she walked in. "Rachel" she said. She looked at the bed in bed with Rachel was Ross. Rachel hadn't heard Monica so she stepped out of the room quietly careful not to wake them up. Then she ran over to her apartment to tell her friends what she saw. "You guys" she screamed excitedly "Ross and Rachel are back together!" "Well to late to warn them" Phoebe said. "Oh that's what you two were talking about" Chandler said catching on. "You two knew" Monica said. "I've only known since last night Joey knew longer that me" Phoebe said pointing at Joey. "Hey they made me keep it a secret. I did it for you and Chandler." he said trying to keep himself out of trouble. "Well yeah but..." Monica said trying to prove a point about keeping secrets "Ah forget it I'll just go over and talk to her. Monica walked back across the hall she knocked on Rachel's bedroom door loudly and said "Rachel" Rachel woke up and realized it was Monica. "Hold on a sec Mon." Rachel said. She put on her robe and opened the door. "Rach, Molly called and she wanted to hang out with us. She said she needed to someone because Ross broke up with her" Monica told her. "Um...did she sound really depressed?" Rachel asked. "She sounded pretty sad but not depressed." Monica said. "Oh my God if I tell her she'll kill me" Rachel said. "Tell her what Rach?" Monica asked. Rachel didn't answer. "If you tell her you and Ross got back together" Monica said. "You know" Rachel said "Who told you? Joey?" "No" Monica said. "Phoebe?" Rachel asked. "No, I was over here about 5 minutes ago to ask you about Molly. I walked in your room cause you weren't answering the door and I saw you two. Everybody else knows." Monica said. I guess I just won't tell Molly she'll eventually find out. So every body knows?" Rachel said. "Yup" Monica replied.

*********************************

All six friends were sitting in the central Perk. Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch next to Monica and Chandler, Phoebe was sitting on the armchair and Joey sat at the little table. across the room from Phoebe. "It's great that you two are back together" Monica said to Rachel and Ross. "Yeah" Rachel said "There are only two people left that have to become a couple." She looked at the two single people in their group of friends. Phoebe and Joey just smiled looking at each other.


End file.
